<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning by Macklingirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593833">The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl'>Macklingirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One month in the life of Bodie and Doyle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Professionals (TV 1977)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Manip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for the Discovered in 30 Days and 30 Nights Challenge on Livejournal</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Bodie/Ray Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One month in the life of Bodie and Doyle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for the Discovered in 30 Days and 30 Nights Challenge on Livejournal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, let's start.</p><p>"I tell you, Bodie, we have thirty days and thirty nights. No need to rush."</p><p>"Okay, okay, Ray. I told you I understood. But I can't wait."</p><p>
  <a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/522957/522957_original.png">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/523227/523227_original.png">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/523692/523692_original.png">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/523786/523786_original.png">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Original picture</p><p>
  <a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/524118/524118_original.png"></a>
    <br/>
<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Titel: The Beginning<br/>Artist: macklingirl<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, but fine to play with.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>